robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/All-Stars/Heat B
Heat B of the All-Stars Championship of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2 was the second heat of the second All-Stars Championship, which took place during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. The second heat would determine the second of the two robots to go through to the All-Stars Grand-Final, which would be broadcast at the end of the episode. The episode featuring Heat B was originally broadcast on January 14, 2003 on BBC Choice and repeated on May 16, 2003 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Round 1 Razer vs Chaos 2 vs 13 Black 13 Black controversially spun up their weapon before activate was called. Regardless, it was Razer who started the quickest, immediately crushing one of the discs, stopping it moving, before Chaos 2 came in and tried to flip Razer, but as it was locked to 13 Black, the flipper was not powerful enough to lift both robots. Razer then returned to crushing 13 Black, but it escaped, and Razer was instead thrown by Chaos 2, doing a complete flip in the air. Meanwhile, Chaos 2 caught the wrong end of 13 Black's flywheel, which buckled the flipper. Razer returned to crushing 13 Black, but was once again intercepted by Chaos 2, this time 13 Black escaped long enough to mount an attack of its own, heavily damaging one of the self-righting wings of Razer. Seemingly on its back foot and smoking, Razer was benefited by a glancing blow from Chaos 2 which made the twice UK champion stop moving. Razer came in and pierced the outer casing of Chaos 2, lifting the machine up before allowing Chaos 2 to be counted out by the Refbot. Mr. Psycho then pushed Chaos 2 onto the floor flipper which flipped it, before he came in with a hammer blow. Shunt pressed the pit button and Mr. Psycho then picked up Chaos 2, and pranced around with it for a while, before pitting it. Notably, Razer had also stopped moving. This was the last time Chaos 2 was seen on Robot Wars. Qualified : Razer & 13 Black Dominator 2 vs Hypno-Disc vs Spawn Again Dominator 2 started this battle by ramming into the side of Hypno-Disc, nearly overturning it. Hypno-Disc retaliated with a slam with the disc, but this did little more than bounce off the side. Hypno-Disc then ran up the wedge of Spawn Again, and was thrown into the air, but landed right side up. Dominator 2 once again pushed Hypno-Disc, but failed to make any impression with its axe. Spawn Again flipped Hypno-Disc once more, but once more failed to turn it over. Hypno-Disc then went on a side charge against Dominator 2, sending some sparks flying, but not making much of an impression on the shell. Dominator 2 retaliated with a blow to the disc with its axe, which bounced off, and failed to puncture the weapon. Hypno-Disc attacked Dominator 2 again , but only succeeded in throwing itself into the air, rather than damaging their opponent. Dominator 2 once again attacked with the axe, but still did not puncture the spinning Hypno-Disc. After a combined assault from Spawn Again and Dominator 2, Hypno-Disc's mobility was reduced to simple forwards and backwards movements, before it stopped altogether. Spawn Again also stopped temporarily, although it recovered in time to flip Hypno-Disc over, as Refbot began its countdown. Once Refbot was satisfied that Hypno-Disc had been immobilised, Growler grabbed hold of Hypno-Disc and pushed it into the pit release, before pitting the beaten machine. Qualified: Dominator 2 & Spawn Again Round 2 Razer vs Spawn Again The battle began with Razer trying to crush the roll cage of Spawn Again, but couldn't keep up the pressure, and Spawn Again escaped. Razer again caught up with Spawn Again, and once more tried to crush the roll cage, however Spawn Again spun around, and revealed the far easier target of the front of the robot. Razer took advantage and tried to crush the front, but failed to do so. After Spawn Again escaped, Razer tried to crush the front again, but could only graze. Razer then pushed Spawn Again onto the flame pit, but Spawn Again escaped, and rushed for the pit release, before driving straight over it, and before Razer could nudge it in Spawn Again fired its flipper, knocking itself into the pit. Winner: Razer 13 Black vs Dominator 2 The fight started with 13 Black attacking Dominator 2 with its flywheels. After this, both robots found themselves in a CPZ, where Matilda attacked both robots, only flicking 13 Black up, but throwing Dominator 2 over completely, where Dominator 2 got temporarily stuck on its back. With the help of a slam from 13 Black, though, Dominator was righted, and 13 Black came on the attack once again, and then activated the pit release. Dominator 2 then thrust down on 13 Black with its axe, punching straight through one of 13 Black's flywheels. Dominator 2 was then able to drag 13 Black around the arena, and made an effort to push 13 Black into the pit, with both robots almost falling in numerous times. While being dragged around, 13 Black made contact with the pit release tyre again, and tore it straight off of the arena wall, and the tyre then subsequently rolled into the pit itself. Eventually, 13 Black turned sharply enough away from Dominator 2, dislodging it from Dominator 2's axe. 13 Black then hit Dominator 2 a few more times with its flywheels, and both robots again came punishingly close to falling into the pit. Time then ran out, and the judges voted in favour of 13 Black. Winner: 13 Black Final Razer vs 13 Black 13 Black began the battle by spinning wildly in an attempt to defend itself from Razer's jaw. This gave it time to power the discs up to full speed. 13 Black then ran away, before colliding again with Razer, knocking it sideways. 13 Black then got itself pegged on the arena side wall, leaving it a sitting duck for Razer to attack the main body shell, however it failed to pierce the shell on its first attempt. Shunt then arrived and stuck its axe into one of the spinning disc, stopping it permanently. Razer, after attacking 13 Black once more, pressed the pit release and returned to its punishment of 13 Black. After putting one more hole in 13 Black, Razer carried it over to the pit, first suspending it, before finally pitting it. By the end of the battle, Razer was once again smoking and also seemed to have lost a significant amount of the end of its crusher. Heat Winner: Razer Trivia *This was the final appearance of Chaos 2 and Dominator 2. *13 Black was the only robot in the heat to fight an opponent it had never faced before, having never battled any of its three opponents. *Interestingly, only Dominator 2 achieved vengeance on a robot it had previously lost to, ignoring the fact that Hypno-Disc and Spawn Again lost alongside each other in their losers' melee in the Sixth Wars. *In the second melee when Growler is shown as a House Robot, Shunt is erroneously behind it when the other House Robot in the battle was Sgt. Bash. Also, Sabretooth is briefly present in the clip as it is taken from the battle between A-Kill, Reptirron the Second, Sabretooth and Terrorhurtz in Heat I of Series 6. The clip would also be used in the battle between Thor and Chip in Heat B of the New Blood Championship. *The battle between Razer and Spawn Again in this episode was the third and final time Team Razer and Team Scutterbots fought each other. Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Category:All-Stars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice